Sinful Dark Sky
by DoKuroYuki
Summary: Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get. AU / Dark!Tsuna / song-fic
1. Chapter 1 part 1

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

* * *

Chrono 1 ~ Dark Sky Normal Day, Not! (part 1)

Namimori, Japan,

Everything was white and cold. It's beautiful yet painful. He wonder if this was a dream or a nightmare cause white always remind him of them and it also remind him of that day. He love the color white but also hate it. No matter what he do, the color white will always be with him and will always haunt him. For him, the color white means snow, him, her favorite color and the death of his dear friends who's a sibling God forgot to give.

Tsuna sat up from his bed with eyes wide and pant, he tried to calmed himself by taking a deep breath. Taking a glance at the clock, he groaned. Getting out from the bed, Tsuna grabbed the towel and went to the bathroom. It was a normal morning for one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Get up, get ready for school, help his mother with breakfast, went to school before 6:30, arrived at class and sat down at his place. See, normal but his intuition kept on buzzing like hell. Shaking his head lightly, he took out a novel from the inside of his bag and opened it. Maybe reading a book will help his intuition to calm down.

BAM!

Maybe not. Tilting his head upward, he saw a scowling expression. He raised a brow at that before fully focusing at the girl. "Tell me." The girl huffed before taking a seat and sat on it. Crossing her legs and crossing her arms over her chest, she say, "The kendo monkey confess to Kyoko but half way through his confession, your brother monkey came with his boxer and confess to Kyoko. After the confession of that brother monkey of yours, Kyoko called him a pervert while the kendo monkey challange your brother monkey on a kendo battle. And what make me mad is that the kendo monkey made Kyoko the prize for the winner!"

"Kyoko-chan?"

"She's in the infirmary. Faint after the kendo monkey made the declaration. I'm here only to tell you the story and please tell the teacher that I'm at the infirmary with Kyoko." Tsuna just gave a salute as he watched Hana went out of the classroom before returning back to his novel. And here he thought that the buzzing sound was actually about Kyoko-chan but he was wrong. His intuition buzzed even louder when the door was slid opened again.

"Class, today you are going to have a new teacher for your mathematic class. Don't cause any trouble for your new teacher or else." The principal warned before gesturing someone to enter. 'There-!' Tsuna thought as he snapped his head to see the new comer. Somehow the new teacher was the cause of his intuition buzzing non-stop. A tall figure entered the room and went to the front as he scanned the whole room with his obsidian eyes. He smirked when he spotted a certain brunet. Maybe he can't be in the same class as his so called student but at least he got a chance to tortured the twin.

"Choas, my name is Reborn and from now on, I'm your new mathematic teacher." His husky voice sent shiver to whoever heard it except Tsuna who just ignored it since his intuition has stopped buzzing. Then the homeroom teacher started a roll call. "Um, where is Sasagawa Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa Hana-chan?" The teacher asked while looking for the two school idol. Then he saw Tsuna raised his hand. "Infirmary."

"A-ah, I see. Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna just nodded his head. The teacher then let Reborn handle the homeroom class so that he can know his students even more. Randomly asking questions to his students, he then went to Tsuna who was reading his novel, ignoring the earlier event. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, since you really love to read books, can you share with me the book that you liked the most?" He raised a brow when he saw Tsuna raised a high five gestured. Then the girl that sat beside him speak up for him.

"R-Reborn-sensei, ano, Sawada-kun has a rule that says he can only speak 5 words a day and 10 words if it was emergancy. He didn't mean to be rude but he was just aren't talkative much and I hope sensei can understand." The girl sat back while Tsuna nodded as thanks and gave a smile that he rarely showed. The girl blushed lightly before focusing back to the front.

"Well, it can't help but I hope you can talk even more than 5 words a day." 'And I'll make sure of it.' It was left unsaid but Tsuna can see a sadistic gleam in his new teacher eyes. He shuddered before returning to his book. The class went on like normal and when the bell rang, Tsuna immediately went to the infirmary. Arriving at the said place, he went inside and saw his two friend talking to each other.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, sorry for making you worried." Kyoko said softly while Tsuna just shook his head. Taking out a note pad, he wrote something on it. Hana just raised a brow at this before shaking his head lightly, guessing that he already used up all of his 5 words.

'You okay?' Was what wrote on the note pad. Kyoko nodded her head while Hana growled. "I'm glad that you're fine but the kendo monkey and the monkey king are the worst! Ne, got any idea so that I can pay them back on what they did?" Hana smirked mischieviously while both Kyoko and Tsuna shooked their head at their friends antic. Then there's the same smirked on Tsuna face.

"Tsuna-kun, not you too~" Kyoko whined but they both know that Kyoko actually looking forward on what Tsuna got in mind. Passing the note to the girls, Hana smirked while Kyoko gasped but soon changed into a giggled.

'Mochida-senpai and my brother will be having a fight at the kendo club room, right? Fighting in the school ground means breaking the rules and who loved Namimori more than Hibari-san. Hana can tell Hibari-san about their fight and if this plan didn't worked, then there's go plan B. Who loved Kyoko-chan more if it's not Onii-san and I assured you that Onii-san will be fine cause I'll somehow interfere with the fight if Onii-san is in danger. So, who's with me?'

* * *

And there's goes a cliffhanger! Well, I didn't mean to make it into a cliffhanger but since this story was just for fun, I'm doing it for all of your opinions either I should continue or just leave it like this. So...

Please review~!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

song : She Wolf - David Guetta ft. Sia (Cover by Beth)

* * *

Chrono 1 ~ Dark Sky Normal Day, Not! (part 2)

Namimori, Japan,

Laughter can be heard inside the infirmary as three figures talked about their plan. 2 females and 1 male sat in circle on the bed, busy with their plan and luckily the nurse was out at the moment.

'Kyoko-chan can go to the gym and just enjoy the show with Hana. I'll go get Hibari-san but if the fight was about to end and Hibari-san still haven't came, Hana can go get Onii-san in the boxing club. All hell will broke loose when Hibari-san or Onii-san came and please don't forget to tape this for some blackmailling materials.' The girls looked at Tsuna before turning back to the note then at Tsuna again.

"Tsuna-kun, what are you going to do with the tape?" Kyoko asked nervously, afraid if someone sadistic side has rubbed off on her's once cute and innocent friend. Hana on the other hand already burst into laughter. Tsuna just gave her the of-course-it's-for-Mochida-senpai-if-he-dare-to-di sturb-you-again looks. But Kyoko knew that was a lie but let it off only for this once.

Hana stifled her laugh as she shook her head lightly. Grabbing Kyoko's arm, she pulled her out of the bed and went to the door but before opening the door, she turned to Tsuna with a smirked in place. "Good luck with the plan. We'll be in the gym if you're looking for us." Then she went out of the infirmary with Kyoko in hand. After a couple minute laters, Tsuna stand up and went to a certain prefect office.

* * *

Reborn was enjoying his day with his so called student and he also has made a conclusion that the blond was an idiot, same like a certain idiot blond at Italy. Father and son are the same thought he got to admit that the younger twin was much more better then the older twin. He over heard the conversation in the infirmary and he was pretty sure it was about interfering with his plan. Shrugging it off, he then went to the gym to see how his student was doing.

* * *

After telling Kyoya about the fight, Tsuna then went to the school rooftop and sat at the other side of the railing. After hearing the commotion in the gym and seeing many students ran out of the said building like their life depends on it, he guessed that Kyoya already arrived there. A couple seconds later, he heard an EXTREME shout, probably it was from Onii-san. He prayed for two poor souls safety then shrugging before taking out an Ipod and a headphone from his bag that was just beside him. Putting on the headphone, he took a deep breath and start to sing.

'A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start, the past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights'

'You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those little eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces'

'I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces'

'Did she lie in wait  
Was I bait, to pull you in  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin  
I lay with the wolves, alone it seems  
I thought I was part of you'

'You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those little eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces...'

Tsuna suddenly frowned when he sensed the other presence. "...Sensei, aren't you suppose to be with, I don't know, maybe Ieyoshi?" Tsuna asked as he tucked his headphone around his neck and turned his head only to see his new mathematic teacher. Reborn just smirked at the other twin sharpness and damn he was hypnotize by the voice. But soon he frowned. "You knew didn't you." It's not a question but a statement. Tsuna just chuckled before grinning.

"I'm not as stupid as my brother, Reborn-sensei, or should I called you the World Greatest Hitman and the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn?" Tsuna grinned even wider when he saw Reborn eyes went wide by a couple milimetre before narrowing. "From where did you heard about it." Reborn hissed.

"Someone from my past tell me about everything and it ain't hard to tell when you actually found a colt in your very own house. Iemitsu is in this aren't he and now he want Ieyoshi to be in this too cause we are the last heir of Vongola, right?" He sighed when he didn't get an answer. Turning back, he stared at the sky with a frown. "You and that bastard can do whatever that you guys want to do but please don't involve me and my mother in this bloody business of yours. This is the first and the last warning from me."

"And if I didn't get the memo, what will you do?" Reborn asked and he didn't expect this as an answer. Tsuna eyes was glistering with tears and the usual caramel doe eyes turned into fierce sunset eyes and was filled with hatred and anger. With an eerie calm voice, he says,

**"I'll kill you."**

* * *

Here go part 2! Thanks for the review and please review some more~! Tell me if there something that you want to tell me about this story.


	3. Chapter 2

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

* * *

Chrono 2 ~ Confrontation With The Black Sun

Namimori, Japan,

It was late dusk when Tsuna and Reborn returned home -he really thought that that guy will go away but god hate his guts and wanted him to suffered so now Reborn live with him. He never thought that he would actually lose his temper infront of that guy, that _bastard_ of all people. And now they both ended up with a deal where Reborn will not get Tsuna and his mother in the dark world but Tsuna must obey everything that Reborn says. He shuddered when he saw the evil glint in Reborn eyes. Maybe he shouldn't agreed with the deal. Suddenly the door was kicked.

"Oi! Kaa-san wants you downstairs!" Ieyoshi shouted before stroming downstairs. Standing up, he went downstairs but only to see Reborn and Ieyoshi already sitting at the living room with Nana happily humming in the kitchen. As if sensing his presence, Nana turned around and smiled happily at Tsuna and grabbed him into the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, would you help me with the table and after you've finished, please called your brother and teacher." Tsuna nodded and went to do what he was told. When he was about to sit at his usual place -which is at beside Ieyoshi- Reborn suddenly sent him a looked that says, you!-sit-beside-me. Grumbling under his breath, he got no choice but to obey. Then Reborn leaned down to whisper something to Tsuna. Ieyoshi who saw this, fumed.

"Oi! Who says that you can sit there! Sit back here will ya?!" But Tsuna just ignored Ieyoshi, making him even angrier. But before he could say anything, Reborn beat him. "From now on Dame-Tsuna will sit here and since I'm his teacher, he will only listen to me. And Mama, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Dame-Tsuna for the time being I'm here."

"Of course it's fine. But please becareful with Tsu-kun cause he sometimes can be a little stubborn when he already decided on something." Nana just waved it like it's a normal matter. Tsuna glared at Reborn who just smirked in return. Ieyoshi on the other hand already reached his limits. Even if he hates Tsuna on the outside, he was actually quite possessive in the inside. Especially when it comes to what his.

"No! I will not allowed it. I'm his brother so he must sit beside me and you're my tutor, I don't care if you was his teacher-!" He was soon been cut off by Tsuna. "Ieyoshi, please respect your tutor and I don't care if Reborn wants to do whatever he want." 'but as long as he keep with his words that is' Reborn chuckled like he just read Tsuna thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you trust me? I'm hurt." Reborn faked his hurt while Tsuna rolled his eyes. Ieyoshi who couldn't take it anymore throwed a tantrum. Nana, Tsuna and Reborn just shrugghed before continuing their dinner with different thought in mind.

'Probably Ie-kun aren't hungry anymore?'

'Probably Ieyoshi has hit his rebelious age?'

'Jealousy~'

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he watched Reborn already lying on _his_ bed. Taking off his fedora, Reborn propped his head using his arm and gave Tsuna the obvious look that says, I-want-to-sleep. Tsuna face plammed. "I can see that but why here? There's still one more empty room downstairs. And where am I suppose to sleep if you sleep on _my_ bed?" Reborn just gave him a chuckle before folding his arms and placed it behind his head while closing his eyes.

"I know but I like it here and I still don't know much about you. So, the first question is who is the person from your past that tell you about the mafia? Oh, and I don't accept I don't know or no as an answer. And you must answer no matter what 'cause you don't want me to break the deal now do you?" Reborn smirked when he heard a growled.

"Fine! But I can't tell you the person that tell me about the mafia but I can gave you a hint on who it was. It's a she and she's a mafia boss, well, second-in-command actually."

"Okay, I can accept that. Now, the second is you hates Iemitsu didn't you?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?"

"Fine. So now the third is why won't you speak much?"

"Why should I speak if there's nothing much to says?"

"That won't do. I want you from now onward, speak, no matter what and please be more socialable. And now the last question, have you ever fall in love before?"

"What's up with that question?"

"Just answer."

"No, I haven't fall in love before and never will in the near future. I assure you never in my whole life will I fall in love 'cause love aren't in my vocabulary." Tsuna finished it with a nod to conformed it. Reborn smirked. "Then you better be careful 'cause I'm going to make sure that you'll fall for me. I already fall for your voice and I'm going to make sure that you fall for me and you better fall for me or I'll shoot you."

* * *

*eyes went wide* Wow. A confession and a threat. *blinking before shaking head lightly* So, how was it? I'm still figuring on how this would go and I wish for your support.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

* * *

Chrono 3 ~ Transfer Stu- Storm And Piano (part 1)

Namimori, Japan,

'It's warm, too warm. Weird, why is it soft? Aren't the floor supposed to be hard? Wait, why can't move my body?!'

Tsuna struggled to opened his eyes and when he succeed, he closed them back. Why? Well, that's because his face was just a couple inches away from Reborn face. And god his face was starting to get warmer than what it was supposed to feel. Reborn who already long awake, seriously enjoying this moment. Last night when Tsuna has already asleep, Reborn carefully picked Tsuna up bridal style and laid him on the bed.

And right now, Reborn arms was wrapped possessively around Tsuna waist, both of their legs was tangled together and face was just a couple inches away. Torturing someone early in the morning is tempting but teasing someone early in the morning is much more enjoyable. Slowly and teasingly, Reborn hands went under Tsuna pajamas as he let his hands wondered to feel the silky soft pale skin.

Tsuna shuddered when he felt Reborn rought hands traced his back ever so teasingly. Surpressing a moan, he couldn't take it any more so he pushed Reborn away from him and tried to sat up. Covering his redden cheek, Tsuna glared at Reborn thought he was pretty much sure it's looked like a pout to the other male and his red face aren't helping much either.

"Awake now, my king?" Reborn chuckled as he too tried to sat up. Tsuna rolled his eyes at the remark. "Ha ha, very funny. Now tell me why am I sleeping beside you and don't called me that!" Reborn just smirked and stand up, stretching some cranked muscle as he did so.

"I pity you sleeping on the floor so from now on you'll be sleeping beside me and I can treat you like a king too if you wants. Well, it's much more better than Dame-Tsuna, right?" Tsuna just grumble before he too stand up and went to the bathroom. Reborn on the other hand just smirked before taking out a familiar green gun. Putting on his fedora, he grinned.

"Now, to wake up the other one..."

* * *

Tsuna was staring at the sky with his arm propping his head, ignoring whatever that the teacher was saying in the front. Suddenly he heard some noise from the class beside his class. Girls shrieked like some fan girls, something falls on the floor and the teacher shouted about something. Shrugghing, he just ignored both teacher in the front and his brother class commotion and just continued to stared the sky with a bored expression..

"A storm, huh?"

* * *

Ieyoshi was pretty much sure that Reborn hate his gut. And the answer was so obvious. First, he'll be with Tsuna 24/7 and the hitman was being too close to Tsuna much to his liking. Second, he just sent a hitman to killed him. Running away from Hibari and fan girls was normal but running away from a hitman? Seriously it ain't normal. And guess what, the said hitman challanged him on a fight to determined who is better to be the Vongola Decimo. Now, he officially hate his life.

"Damn it! Can't you stay put for a while." Then a string of curses was muttered under his breath. Ieyoshi on the other hand, kept on dodging, running and like hell he'll stopped. He still want to live, thank you very much. Suddenly he saw Reborn smirked and pointing a green gun at the corner of his eyes. He cursed under his breath, trying to dodge both bullet and dynamite but he isn't fast enough to dodge the bullet.

Feeling something warm inside of him, he didn't remember much but what he know is that he was on top of Gokudera. Standing up, he glared at Reborn who just smirked but when he turned around to looked at Gokudera, he froze. Is that a puppy ears?

"Jyuudaime! I knew it that you were much more qualify to be the Vongola Decimo. Actually when I heard that the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo is the same age as me, I just wanted to test just how strong you are. And I never knew that you were kind too so please forgive my earlier rudeness!" Gokudera bowed befor him who just looked at him incrediblely.

"In the mafia, the loser will be the subordinate to the winner and congratulation, you just got a subordinate Baka-Ieyoshi." Reborn smirked. Ieyoshi raised a brow and about to retort but only to be cut off by a soft voice.

"What happen here?" All eyes are on the new comer. Ieyoshi started to panic a little while Reborn just hummed before went to Tsuna side. "Dame-Tsuna, look at Baka-Ieyoshi, he want to reject Gokudera from becoming his subordinate." Tsuna narrowed his eyes before huffed. Turning his head at Ieyoshi, Tsuna sent him one of his kicked puppy look.

"Ieyoshi, you would accept Gokudera-san, right?" Ieyoshi who haven't seen this look for a long time, just nodded 'cause he couldn't resist the kicked puppy look that his little twin sent to him. Reborn smirked before grabbing Tsuna's wrist. "Come on, Dame-Tsuna. You would probably wanted to say somethimg to me about something, right?"

Tsuna couldn't even protest and just leave those two to be bitten to death by Kyoya who just arrived at the scene.

* * *

I know the ending was boring but don't worry cause the storm will met his sky soon! I want to thanks those who review and please review more~!

More review mean more support and motivation equal to faster update!


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

song : My Immortal - Evanescence

* * *

Chrono 3 ~ Transfer Stu- Storm And Piano (part 2)

Namimori, Japan,

Hayato couldn't help but to felt something weird in his heart and he kept on getting a headache. He don't know why but the fight with Ieyoshi-sama felt like deja vu. Either it's an UMA playing with his mind or it was just his imaginary but something tell him that Ieyoshi-sama wasn't the sky that he was searching. Realizing it, he cursed under his breath for thinking such thing about Ieyoshi-sama. Maybe at first Ieyoshi-sama couldn't accept him because he tried to eliminate him for the Vongola Decimo position but that was before Ieyoshi-sama copy tell Ieyoshi-sama to just accept him.

Talking about the copy, why must Ieyoshi-sama listened to his copy? Doesn't mean that he was the young one that the copy can do whatever that the copy want. And for the past week, he kept on seeing Reborn-san with the copy more than Ieyoshi-sama and Reborn-san even asked -forced- him to be polite to the copy. Hayato growled while fastening his pace but stopped when he heard a sound that will always make his heart ache.

It was the sound of the...piano.

Turning to the corner, the sounds started to get louder and without him noticing, he was already standing infront of the instrument storage room. Curiosity getting ahead of him, he stealthy opening the door but only to saw a certain copy playing the piano. Eyes went wide, he was about to leave the room but a soft voice hold him at bay.

'I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone'

'These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'

'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me'

'You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me'

'These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'

'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me'

'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along'

'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me...'

Tears falls from his eyes to the cheek and kept on flowing until it fall on the tile floor of the room. Realizing what he just did, he wipe away the tears and about to leave but his feet won't move. Tsuna on the other hand just stared at the piano keys before spoke with a comforting tone.

"Gokudera-san love the piano because piano always remind you of your mother and all of the happy memories that you have with your mother, aren't I'm right Goku- no, it's Hayato. Aren't I'm right Hayato?" Tsuna turned around but only to see a pretified silverette. Suddenly the said silverette gasped.

_"Hayato, you love the piano because it always remind you of your mother and all of your memories with her, right? Then why don't you played the piano for me, for everyone here. Then the next time you played the piano, you will always remember not only your mother but also us, your family."_

"J-Jyuudaime...?" Tsuna chuckled before smilling warmly at his storm. "Welcome back Hayato, my storm, my right hand man and my brother."

"B-but how? How could this happened?" Hayato said as he narrowed his eyes, walking to Tsuna side. Tsuna just sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Blame it on the only person that we know that have a god-complex."

"...Byakuran? But isn't he like...dead?" Was what left Hayato mouth. Tsuna just groaned. "I don't know how he did it but the only thing that I know is that please act like the you before the memories from the alternate universe come to surface. I'll tell you the reason once everyone in our family got their memories. Please Hayato, do this for me." Tsuna plead as he watched his storm been torned between two decision.

"...Fine, I will act like before since I belive in Jyuudaime words."

"No, Hayato. I'm not the Vongola Decimo, my brother is, so just called me Tsuna."

"B-but Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime!" Tsuna just sweat dropped at his most loyal Guardian outburst.

"I knew that this going to happened."

* * *

The storm case has finished and the rain will come next! I know, it's short and in my story, Byakuran is dead. Pity the marshmallow freak but oh well. And on the next chap, I'll give a hint on who is Tsuna in this story!

So please review~!


	6. Chapter 4 part 1

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

* * *

Chrono 4 ~ Rains Drop Or Tears Drop? (part 1)

Namimori, Japan,

A figure clad in black and white stared at the bodies infront of him with a bored expression. Shaking off the excessive blood from his knife, he looked at himself and sighed. He wore a white cloak-like jacket with a certain famiglia insignia on the left chest, the hood covered half of his face, a black denim trousers, black military boot and a black fingerless glove. His boot got stained by the blood and so does the sleeve of his jacket. He seriously going to get nagged when he returned home. Sighing for the second time, he strode out of the factory but only to get some droplet of waters falls on his body. Tilting his head upward, he let the droplet of rain falls on his face.

"Someone...is crying?"

* * *

Tsuna started to get bored with it and end up with treating this like something normal thought for other peoples, it's not normal at all. Reborn arm was placed under his waist, his head was resting on Reborn shoulder while his hands was placed on top of Reborn hand which was on his chest. Tsuna body was curled up and Reborn was calmly breathing in the strawberry scent of Tsuna hair. Tsuna inwardly shrugghed before returning back to sleep. They still got 3 hours before the school started so he better enjoyed the moment while it last.

A hour or so, Tsuna went out of the bed and went to the bathroom to wash himself up. After finished bathing and wearing his school uniform, Tsuna went downstair and entered the kitchen with bored expression. He don't know why but he felt bored. Too bored that he felt like dying. He didn't even noticed the look that Reborn gave him.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled warmly before continuing on what she was doing earlier. Tsuna just nodded, sat beside Reborn and chewed his breakfast like any other morning. Reborn feeling a bit worried, tried to asked what's wrong but was soon been cut off by Ieyoshi who was stroming down the stair.

"Damn you, Reborn! Are you trying to"

BANG!

"-kill me..." Ieyoshi trailed off, paling by every second he stand there. Turning around ever so slowly, he dropped on the floor when he saw the bullet embedded in the wall behind him. Reborn then take a glanced at Tsuna who was still haven't glared or even looked at him. 'Weird, usually he will at least gave me the look when I use gun in the house especially infront of mama.' Huffing, he then returned to his esspresso. Taking a sip, he put down the cup and grabbed the newspaper infront of him.

"That's for interupting me and a boss shouldn't whine like brats." Reborn just spoke without leaving his eyes from the newspaper. Tsuna on the other hand just ignored the fiasco as he stand to leave the dining table. Putting the dirty dishes away, he gave a goodbye to his mother and leave the house.

* * *

'It's still raining. I wonder if he really has been saved.' Tsuna thought as he stared outside of the window. He also wonder why he has been staring outside of the windows since Reborn arrive in his life -technically it's his brother life but it seem like Reborn kept on bugging his life more than he bugging his brother life. Earlier when it's lunch time, a suicide take place at the rooftop and the victim was Yamamoto Takeshi while the savior was obviously his brother.

Tsuna who saw the whole thing -including their confrontation at the gym yesterday- tried his best to control his rage. Ieyoshi practically insult his rain and even tell him to just take the easiest road; death. Oh, how he wanted to slit his brother throat right there and then but alas, Reborn was hiding near by and Ieyoshi still got a job to do. His plan will ruined if his brother died. Well, not like he can't think of another plan but the current plan went on just fine so he didn't want to make things more complicated then it already has. And if it does, then it won't be fun anymore.

Sighing, he stand up while grabbing his bag before bidding his goodbye to Kyoko-chan and Hana. Kyoko-chan asked him this morning weither he wanted to joined them to a cafe that just opened recently and yes, he wanted to joined them but since his sugar intake must be lessened and he got another matter in hand, he declined but promised the brunette that he'll joined them on another time. Getting out of his train of thought, he fastened his pace since he got a rain to comfort.

* * *

He was not stupid nor oblivious. He know when to get serious and when to just laughed it off as if it's like some kind of jokes. And he know that Ieyoshi wasn't the friend that he was hoping for. The blond was fine but he was full of falseness. The blond wasn't sincere to accept him as his friend and not to mention that he was involved in the mafia. The world that has taken his mother away from his father and him.

Shaking his head lightly, he shoved in his foot into his sneakers and tap it lightly on the ground. Taking out the umbrella from his bag, he walked out of the school building but first, he needed to go to the school miniature garden. He don't know why his heart tell him to go there and say that someone is waiting for him there but he knew better to just followed his heart since it's never wrong. When he arrived at the said place, there's really someone that was waiting for him. The person smiled as he greet.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun."

* * *

Waaahhhhh~ Sorry for updating late! I'm actually having a hard time to write this and while I was thinking about the rain, lightning suddenly popped out from nowhere and kept on bugging me like hell! Sorry again and please review~! Oh, and try to guess which famiglia Tsuna was on~

Once again sorry and please review!


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

song : Numb - Linkin Park (acoustic ver.)

* * *

Chrono 4 ~ Rain Drop or Tear Drop (part 2)

Namimori, Japan,

Takeshi just stared at the being infront of him. 'Isn't that Ieyoshi? Wait, Ieyoshi is a blond not a brunette and moreover, Ieyoshi is much more taller than him so... Who is he?' Then something clicked inside of him. Ah, now he remember that Ieyoshi got a twin and the said twin is in the class beside his. Giving one of his infamous grin, Takeshi greeted Tsuna.

"Yo, you must be Ieyoshi's twin, ah... Tsunayoshi, right?" Takeshi said as he adjusted a little his hand that was cased on the sling. Tsuna smiled before chuckling. "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun, you can called me Tsuna if you like. So, what are you doing here?" Blinking owlishly, Takeshi gave a nervous laughed. "...Don't know...?" was his blunt reply. Tsuna stiffled a laugh.

"Then you won't mind, right, if I sing a song for you?"

"...Eh?" Ignoring the surprised look from Takeshi, Tsuna sang.

'I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you'

'I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you'

'Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.'

'I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.'

'And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.'

'I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you'

Takeshi was speechless while Tsuna just blinked innocently before deciding to leave his rain as the said person tried to composed himself. But before he leave, Tsuna speak,, "A smile suit you more than the mask that you always wore." With that been said, something inside of Takeshi tried to break itself through from inside.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nah just that a smile suit you more than the serious face that you always wore when we're at a meeting or when we go and met some famiglia for alliance. Well, not like I care much since you're smile are preserved only for this family."_

_"Uwah, someone is being stingy~"_

"...Tsuna?" Takeshi snapped out of his train of thought as he glanced all around him, searching for a certain brunet but only to find none but himself alone in the rain. Sighing, he decided to just returned home and confront his sky tomorrow.

* * *

Pant can be heard as Tsuna used the wall beside him as a support so that he won't fall. He should have known better than staying in the rain for too long. Tsuna tried to walked again but only to fail and almost fall on the wet ground if it wasn't for a hand catching him from falling. Blinking warily, he can only see black and a smirk. Ah, now that he think about it, he wonder if he still has some energy left 'cause he was damn sure that he'll be needing it for later.

"Now, now, no need to worry my king. Your knight in black armour has arrived to the rescue." Tsuna eyes was shadowed by his bangs while thick mark appeared on his cheekbone as he tried to shoved the person away but failed miserablely. The said person just chuckled. "Seriously Dame-Tsuna, you may can fool your family but you can never fool me. Your body physical is weak and not to mention that you can catch cold easily." Reborn sighed.

"N-none... of your b-business..." was what the only words that Tsuna can muster. Sighing again, Reborn took off his jacket and throw it over Tsuna shoulder before carrying Tsuna with one arm -the other were holding onto the umbrella- as he ignored the protest that was given. Tsuna then just put his head into the crook of Reborn's neck with his hands on his lap when all of his protest was been ignored and moreover, it's kind of warm and comforting for him to even resist.

* * *

And cut! Okay, now that the rain case has finished and I know it's short but next up is lightning! Thank you for your reviews and maybe on the next chapter, I'll wrote something special since christmas is just around the corner so please review~!


	8. Chapter 5

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get.

* * *

Chrono 5 ~ Sooner Or Later

Namimori, Japan,

Arriving home, Tsuna and Reborn both got scolded by Nana when she saw their clothes got drench and she literally shoved them into the bathroom. Together. And she even lock the door from outside and tell them that she will not opened the door, not until they both are washed up and cleaned. Staring at each other, Reborn suddenly smirked mischieviously while Tsuna looked at him suspiciously, taking a couple steps back.

"You better not do what I think you're going to do or even the thing that I don't think you'll do. Move and I'm seriously going to killed you on the spot. I maybe weak right now but you better don't underestimate me." Tsuna warned, taking more steps back until his body was touching the ceramic walls. Reborn smirked even wider and before Tsuna can think of anything, he has already been pinned by Reborn, his hands above his head while Reborn lips was just a couple inch away from his.

"Try me if you can." Without wasting any time, Reborn pushed his lips onto the younger one. Tsuna eyes widen as he struggled out of the hitman grip but failed when the grip tightened his hold. Biting the lower lip, a gasp of pain went out of Tsuna mouth. Taking in the invitation, he shoved in his tongue as he taste the sweetness of the younger male mouth. His wet appendage went to every inch of Tsuna hot cavern, battling with the other for dominance. A moan sounded at the back of Tsuna throat while Reborn growled softly.

Reborn pulled away when the need of air increase, panting lightly but soon smirked when he saw the expression that Tsuna wore. Tsuna glared while grinding his teeth together, face flush, breathing heavily and Reborn got to admit that it's kind of cute despite been glared at. Reborn chuckled as he loose his grip. Closing their distance, Reborn whisper with a hussed voice.

"I love you."

If a glared could kill, Reborn would be a dead man by now. Pulling his hand harshly, Tsuna cursed and damn did he just blushed. Glaring again, Tsuna growled. "Die first if you want me to love you." With that been said, the door was suddenly been slid opened, revealing Nana with two towel in hand and some clothes. She blinked. "Ara? Why haven't you two bath yet?" She said with a mild scolding tone. Two pair of eyes on the oblivious mother before Reborn smirked while Tsuna groaned.

* * *

Heavy footsteps can be heard in the hall way as a tall teen run and make his way to the reception room like what he was asked to. Panting heavily, he sighed when he was infront of the said room. Earlier he got a letter inside of his shoes locker and the letter said, 'Go to the reception room.' Sighing again, he slid opened the door but only to have three different color eyes on him. He blinked.

"Eh?"

"Ohayo, Takeshi." Tsuna smiled at the newcomer.

"Che! Damn yakyuu-baka." Hayato scowled while Kyoya just hn'ed. Takeshi blinked again. "C-can it be t-that Hayato and Kyoya-senpai already know?" Tsuna chuckled while Hayato smirked. "Of course I know! I wouldn't be Tsuna-sama right hand man if I don't know who is Tsuna-sama!" Hayato exclaimed while a 'noisy herbivore' can be heard from Kyoya direction. Takeshi laughed. "So, will anyone explain me what actually happen?" Tsuna sighed, Hayato huffed while Kyoya just ignored what was happening before him and continued with his paperwork.

Tsuna explained to Takeshi what has happened thought he lied in some part. That's that until Tsuna suddenly sneeze. Hayato looked at Tsuna in horror, Takeshi raised a brow at this while Kyoya stopped at what he was doing and looked at Tsuna with a raised brow.

"Tsuna-sama! Are you alright? Are you hurt or sick? Tell me!" Hayato was inspecting Tsuna wether he was hurt or sick until he suddenly gasped, pointing his finger at Takeshi who blinked. "You-! It's your fault that Tsuna-sama is sick! I'm going to blow you till kingdom come!" Cue for a baseball nut get blown up but before that happen, a tonfa was thrown at Hayato head who hissed in pain.

"Damn you, skylark! What was that for?!" Kyoya just huffed before went to Tsuna side and put his hand on Tsuna forehead. He narrowed his eyes. "Omnivore, you are sick and a sick student shouldn't come to school. Go and rest at home or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna blinked before shaking his head. "No need for that. I'm fine. Really." Cue for another sneeze from a certain tuna. Takeshi gave a nervous laughed. "Haha, sorry Tsuna that because of me you're sick. I'm sorry so please forgive me."

"It's fine, Takeshi. It's my fault so don't worry." Tsuna just wave it off then he turned to Kyoya. "Are you sure that it's fine for me to actually leave the school just like that?" Tsuna asked. "I'll handle it so go. And herbivore," turned to Takeshi and Hayato "get out of my office." With that been said, the three of them got kicked out of the room.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked around the town, feeling bored. 'Maybe I should have take some missions, just to killed time.' As he walked, he perked his head when he sensed a familiar presence from behind. Turning around swiftly, he grumble under his breath. "If you don't mind, please don't appear from behind me, Kawahira-san." The older man just chuckled. "Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"...What do you want?" Tsuna asked making Kawahira smirked. "I have something to talked about with you but let discuss this inside with a cup of tea." The white haired man suggest. With a tea infront of him, he take a sip before putting it down and looked at the man before him. "I just want to tell you about the offer that I suggest three years ago is still opened for you. I was just saying since this would actually be an advantage for your dilemma." Tsuna just stared with a blank expression at Kawahira before standing up and went out of the shop but before he could step out of the shop, a voice called out.

"Sooner or later you would have to take up my offer no matter how much you deny it." Tsuna just looked at Kawahira serious face over his shoulder, his face still blank before stepping out of the shop and closed the door behind him.

* * *

So far this is the longest chap that I've ever wrote, maybe and please don't be mad! I actually wanted to wrote the bath scene but I can't stop blushing just by thinking about it! But don't worry people since on the later chap, I'll wrote some H thing and please wish me luck.

Please review me about this chapter~!


	9. Chapter 6 part 1

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get

* * *

Chrono 6 ~ Is This Love? (part 1)

Namimori, Japan,

It was a peaceful weekend or so they say. In the Sawada residence, the sound of explosion can be heard as the twin brother studying math with their spartan tutor. This type of weekend is supposed to be the day where everyone in Namimori relax and sleep throughout that day but if your tutor is Reborn than there is no way you can relax muchless have a peaceful weekend.

Nana giggled as she saw her twin son studying so earnestly, well, it just Ieyoshi who studied earnestly since the younger twin is smarter than the older and that was her point of view to what was happening infront of her but in reality, it was hell. Dynamite are at all around Ieyoshi who tried his best to answer all of the questions right while the trigger is just beside Reborn. Tsuna on the other hand was reading a light novel and a biscuit hanging on his mouth, boredly sitting beside Reborn and was facing Ieyoshi.

"Work hard, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun. If you need anything, just shout okay?" Nana said happily before leaving her two son and a sadistic tutor in the room. Tsuna take a glance at Reborn then rolled his eyes when he saw how Reborn smirked sadistically. He then turned his gaze to the window and his eyes went wide when he saw a familiar afro hair and a cow printed shirt. 'Woah, deja vu much but why is he bigger than what he was supposed to be?'

"Gyahahaha! Die, Reborn!" The child shouted. Reborn just ignored it while Ieyoshi started cursing until the branched that the child stand on break. Tsuna can clearly heard a 'To...le...rate...' from below then, silence. A couple seconds later, the bell rang, footsteps stroms it's way up and the door been slammed opened. "Gyahahaha! Long time no see, Reborn. It's me, Lambo!"

"Question 7, solve 3(x-4)=x."

"Ah... it's 6?"

"Correct. Now, the next question." Tsuna couldn't help but to sweat dropped. 'Harsh...'

"Damn you, Reborn! Don't ignore me!" Throwing a grenade at Reborn, -and at Tsuna since he literally sat beside the older hitman- his hitman instinct take over and throw the grenade outside along with the younger hitman. Tsuna thanked the raven haired hitman for saving him. Reborn smirked.

"Anytime, my king." Wait, he take back his thank. The raven haired hitman can just go fuck himself and die. Tsuna rossed on his feet and went out of the room, ignoring the stare from both Reborn and Ieyoshi. Arriving downstair, he saw Lambo with Nana. "Tsu-kun, could you help me with something? The boy said that he's Reborn's friend but he won't stop from crying. Can you help me?" Tsuna nodded making Nana chirpped happily as she make her way to the kitchen. Looking down at Lambo, he kneeled and smile as he took out a grape candy from his inner pant pocket.

"Lambo, do you want this candy?" He smiled wider when he received a nodded. "Then please don't cry." Lambo sniffed before looking at Tsuna and his eyes widen. "T-T-Tsuna-nii...?" Tsuna chuckled. "Come, let go to my room and I'll tell you what happened, ne?" Lambo just nodded dumbly. They both went to Tsuna room but they didn't noticed the eyes that stalked their every movement.

* * *

Lambo arrival was a bless and a horror to Tsuna. Everyday Lambo would always wanted to do everything for him and everyday Reborn would shoot the cow like child. The scene was worser than his usual hit. Running toward the crying Lambo, he glared at Reborn. "How could you!" Reborn clicked his tongue. "It's his fault for disturbing me." Reborn defand himself, keeping back his gun. Tsuna glared at Reborn for the last time before moving his gaze at Lambo who was still crying.

"Now, now, Lambo. Don't cry...w-wait, no, not the bazooka Lambo! Not the bazooka!" Too late, Lambo already pulled the trigger and now he was surrounded by pink smoke. Tsuna wave away the remaining smoke but only to get pulled into an embracement. Blinking, he tilted his head upward and blinked again.

"L-Lambo...?"

Infront of him stand a 17 years old Lambo, handsome he got to admit, tall and... was crying? Frowning, he lightly patted Lambo on the head. "Lambo, what's wrong?" The teen sobbed, tears still flowing out of his eyes. "T-Tsuna-nii... Please *sob* d-don't go...!" Tsuna frowned even deeper. "Lambo, what are you... oh." His expression darkened when the realization hit him. He has sees this coming but he never thought that his plan would turned out like... _this_. Smilling sadly, he whispered something to Lambo.

Reborn who was also at the scene, raised a brow. Of course he knew about the 10 Years Later bazooka. He had done his researched on it and the said item is one of Bovino famiglia greatest creation. It can sent anything that it shooted to ten years later and after 5 minutes, the thing that has been shooted will returned back to it's original time. But on how Tsuna knew about the bazooka, he'll investigate it later. Then, everything went pink.

"L-Lambo? You okay?" Reborn can heard the concerned tone in Tsuna voice. When the smoke cleared, Reborn froze. Why is his heart aching when he saw Tsuna wore _that_ kind of expression? Of course he liked the brunet because he was just too fun to teased and he liked the reaction from the brunet everytime he play _love_ with Tsuna. To him, the brunet was like any other fling of his and sure he got to admit that the brunet was cuter and has a beautiful voice to boot. But, has he really fall for the brunet like what he usually said when he play with Tsuna?

...Nah, it got to be his imagination playing with his mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Yup, that got to be it. Maybe he was just tired. That's all.

* * *

But how wrong you are Reborn (smirking evilly like some madman) *blinked before clearing throat* Ah, sorry. So, Tada...? It's actually a "on the spur of the moment" thingy when I suddenly thought that why don't we make Reborn falsed his feeling for Tsuna? Please tell me on what you thought about this chappy~ Thanks for those that review! Love you guys~

Review please~!


	10. Chapter 6 part 2

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get

**IMPORTANT : I've edit it a little so I hope you guys will read it~**

* * *

Chrono 6 ~ This Is Love? (part 2)

_A brunet sighed as he sat down his fountain pen on the mohagany desk. Staring up at the ceiling of his office, he sighed again. Why must his guardian be so destructive? It's not like he asked for it but couldn't they at least finished their mission without killing each other? As he was spacing off, he didn't noticed a small figured entered his office and that was until the said figured shooted a bullet next to the brunet head, missing by some strand of hair. Tsuna being Tsuna, he shrieked. Manly, not girly. Looking at the figure, he glared which looked like a pout._

_"R-Reborn! You could've killed me! At least knock the door before you enter!" Tsuna said, more like shouted, as he tried to calmed himself from getting a heartattack. Reborn just smirked smugly. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. A mafia boss should always know how to respond quickly to his surrounding. Anyway, I've finish my mission but still didn't get my welcome back." At this, Tsuna rolled his eyes._

_"...Welcome back, Reborn." He smirked._

_"I'm back_."

Namimori, Japan,

Tsuna shot opened his eyes as he gasped for air. He then frankly looked all around his room and sighed. Luckily Reborn isn't here. Cursing under his breath, he wonder how and why now of all time was he dreaming about that. Swinging his leg as went out of his bed and stretched his cranked muscle. Looking at the clock on his nightstand, he grumbled. 3.16 a.m. Grabbing his cellphone from the desk, he dailed a number that he know too well. He smirked when the other side of the line picked up.

"Ciao, Rose. It's me, Cielo. I was just wondering but do you have any hit for me?"

* * *

Hilarious is the only thing that can discribe the scene that unfolded infront of him. He just returned from school and a girl from an all girl school suddenly popped out from nowhere and slapped Ieyoshi and ranted at him about tainting a pure child and now a pink haired assassin has already hot in his brother tail. Of course he knew who this two girl is, they're Haru and Bianchi. Sure he missed them both but he couldn't let his plan failed just because of his selfishness. Oh well, he can do his reunion later but now, he better gave his brother the antidote before his main plan died.

"Ieyoshi, you okay? Here, drink this." Tsuna asked 'worriedly' as he gave Ieyoshi a mug of water that he has put in an antidote earlier. Grabbing the mug from Tsuna's hand, he drinked in one gulp before turned to glared at Reborn. "Reborn! Who is she and why is she trying to killed me?!" Reborn just smirked.

"Her name is Bianchi, also known as Poison Scorpio and she's Gokudera step-sister, an assassin that's expert in poison cooking and my forth lover." Reborn stated without skipping a beat. Tsuna rolled his eyes before standing up and went to Lambo side. "Ieyoshi, could you tell kaa-san when she returned home that Lambo and me went out for a while? Well, maybe not for a while but let just say that I'll be returning with tonight dinner. We'll ne having sushi."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go." Ieyoshi said lazily but Reborn kept on pressing. "Where to?" Tsuna then turned to Reborn with a cold looked. "None of your business." He deadpanned and before Reborn could retort, he already left.

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he watched Lambo being bouncier and nosier than usual. It's annoying but he can still forgave the cow child since this was the first time when he arrived here was he able to played with Takeshi and fight with Hayato. In his hand was dinner and it's obviously sushi while in Lambo hand was sweets and candy that Tsuyoshi-san gave. Arriving home, he raised a brow when he only saw his mother in the loving room with a box of tissue in her arms.

"Mama!" Lambo shouted and run up to Nana and hugged her. "Mama! Look, look! I got this candy from the sushi owner!" Nana chuckled before turning to Tsuna. "Okaeri Tsu-kun."

"Tadaima kaa-san. Here, I bought sushi for dinner." Tsuna placed the sushi on the dining table before been called out by Nana. "Tsu-kun, can you called Ie-kun and Reborn-kun? It's almost dinner time." Tsuna just nodded before went upstair. Arriving at Ieyoshi room, he knocked before opening it.

"Ieyoshi, dinner is- wha...?" Tsuna blinked as he saw Ieyoshi lying in a very unusual pose and was full of bruise and is that one of Bianchi poison cooking pizza on his face? Blinking again, he better just leave his brother be like that for a while as he searched for Reborn first. Turning to face his room this time, he knocked again before opening it.

"Reborn, dinner is- wha...?" Tsuna eyes widen when he saw Reborn with Bianchi on his lap as they both were passionately kissing each other. A quivering gasped went out of his mouth and before he knew it, he fall on his knee while Reborn head snapped to his direction. Tsuna don't know why but his heart was aching like when the first time he saw that person killed his best friend thought it was a little different. Without looking back, he ran out of the house, ignoring the shout from his mother, Lambo and somehow he heard Reborn shouted too.

Closing his eyes tightly, he ran as fast as he can and when he stopped to catched his breath, he was already in the outskirt of Namimori, near the old factory building. Gasping heavily, he sighed loudly before falling back om his ass. Pulling his knee close to his chest, he cried. It's felt too foreing for him to actually be crying now of all time because the last time that he cried was when he was at his best friend funeral and he felt like laughing when he think about it again.

Why is he crying? And why is he crying when he saw Reborn kissing Bianchi? If he remember correctly, in the alternate universe that he was in, he still remember when Reborn kissed Bianchi and even brought back his girlfriends and one night stand in the mansion so why was now must he felt his heart aching? Tsuna laughed awkwardly but still crying.

Tsuna was too distracted to even noticed the shadow that was lurking around that place. Suddenly Tsuna jolted when someone grabbed him harshly. "My, my, what a little kitten doing here? This place is not safe, kitty. If you don't mind, we can accompany you, right boys?" The assaulter sneered as Tsuna eyes went wide while some was laughing like madman. Tsuna gave them a disgusted face while shoving their leader away.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted making the group laughed even louder but froze when they felt a killing intend from their prey. Turning their head to their prey, their eyes went wide when they saw Tsuna smirked. "Do you really think I'll say that?" From smirk to a grin, Tsuna take out a hidden dagger from it hidden place and slashed. The leader of the group screamed in agony as he pressed his new made wound.

"Damn you, brat! You'll regret it for doing this! Get him!" Tsuna grinned even wider as he took out a gun and fire. The bullet went straight to his head and the body fall down. "I must thank you for coming here. I really need to let out some frustration that I kept earlier and you guys are the perfect person for that~ I'm seriously going to enjoy this."

* * *

Please do not forget to review!


	11. Chapter 7

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get

* * *

Chrono 7 ~ Runaway Sky

Namimori, Japan,

Reborn smirked when Bianchi were flirting him. His smirked grew even wider when an idea popped out of his mind. It's been too long since the last time has sex so what's wrong if he just grabbed the opportunity infront of him? Smirking, he pulled Bianchi into a passionate kiss. Suddenly he heard a knock but ignored it. When he heard a familiar voice calling him out, he snapped his head to the door direction and saw Tsuna on his knee and was shaking.

Reborn can clearedly see the emotion in Tsuna eyes; horror, disappointment, betrayed and he seem so broken and before he knew it, Tsuna has already ran out of the house. Pushing Bianchi to the side, he stand up and went after Tsuna. He run and run and run but damn that dame brat was faster then what he seem. He stopped to looked around and he was already in the outskirt of Namimori, somewhere in the abandon factories residence and when he looked at the sky, it's already night.

Cursing under his breath, he suddenly tensed when he heard a gunshot being shot nearby. Running toward the source, his eyes widen by a centimeter but narrowed afterward when he saw a pool of blood under his feet and a couple body lying in the pool, motionless. Taking out Leon who's already transformed into a gun, he aimed it at the only body that was still standing. The figure grinned animalisticly, showing his cannine as he turned his head toward his next prey.

"...Cielo Millefiore, what are you doing here?" Reborn asked calmly, eyes still on the assassin infront of him. Cielo chuckled before tilting his head as if he wonder why is he here. "Hm... Isn't that question suppose to be asked by me? Reborn-kun, what are _you_ doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the next Vongola Decimo or maybe with someone else?" Cielo couldn't help but to put a sarcasm here.

"How did you know?!" Reborn growled out while Cielo just smirked. "There is nothing in this world that I don't know. I after all learned it from the best but don't worry, I'm not a stalker like my sensei." Cielo said firmly as he dropped his gun back to it's place. A pout then played on his lips as he swished his hand and a black, flames like hole appeared. "I wish to talk with you more but time is ticking and I can't be late for dinner~ Arrivederci, Reborn-kun~"

Before Reborn could say anything, the assassin has already disappear into the black hole. Cursing under his breath, he saw Leon transformed back to it's original appearance before flicking his tongue out. Patting his partner, Reborn turned around to go back to his searching.

* * *

Clicking his tongue, Tsuna looked all around him then groaned before taking out his cellphone and called Rose to sent in their 'cleaners' but tensed when he sensed a familiar presence nearby. Casting some illusion on himself, he is now was wearing his usual black and white uniform. Pulling his hood till it's cover half of his face, Tsuna grinned when Reborn has already arrived behind him with his gun aimed on him. Turning around, Tsuna couldn't help but to grinned even wider and more sinister.

"...Cielo Millefiore, what are you doing here?" Tsuna could feel the malice in those words but ignored it as he just chuckled before tilting his head innocently. "Hm... Isn't that question suppose to be asked by me? Reborn-kun, what are _you_ doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the next Vongola Decimo or maybe with someone else?" Tsuna said sarcasticly thought he don't know why. But somehow, he felt dread just by thinking about it.

"How did you know?!" Reborn growled out while Tsuna just smirked. "There is nothing in this world that I don't know. I after all learned it from the best but don't worry, I'm not a stalker like my sensei." Tsuna said firmly with a bit teasing tone as he dropped his gun back to it's place. A pout then played on his lips as he swished his hand and summoned his black flames to created a portal for himself.

"I wish to talk with you more but time is ticking and I can't be late for dinner~ Arrivederci, Reborn-kun~" With that been said, he walk into the portal and only to arrived infront of a mansion. Casting off his illusion, he smiled as he walked to the mansion front door and knocked it. A girl with a deep green hair and no older than 11 came out of the mansion with confusion playing in her eyes but when she saw Tsuna, she gasped in surprised.

"Tsuna-nii!" She shouted happily as she hugged Tsuna. Tsuna patted her head lightly, his smile still adore his face. Then a blond come out of the mansion when he heard a shouting and when he saw Tsuna, he smiled as he bowed his head. "Ciao Uni, Gamma. Sorry for disturbing you guys but if you don't mind, can I stay here for a while?" Uni face brighten up as she drgged Tsuna in. "This way~!"

"Of course you can, this is also your home but don't forget to tell me what happen." Gamma said as he opened the door wider to let his two bosses in. Tsuna chuckled as he let himself get dragged. "Fine and thank you for letting me stay but first, let me tell my mother that I'm staying here." Closing the door behind him, Gamma just sighed as he shook his head lightly. "Did you runaway again or what?"

* * *

Ieyoshi raised a brow when he couldn't spotted any brown mop at the dinning table. Turning to his mother, he asked. "Where's Tsuna?" Nana just hummed. "Fufufu, it's a secret~" Grumbling, he then turned to Lambo who was weirdly scowling. "Brat, where's Tsuna?" The cow brat sneered. "Asked your tutor what happen last night." Then he left the house after he tell Nana that he's going out for a while. Glaring at Reborn, he snarled. "What did you do this time?!" Instead of a bullet, he received a cold stare from the hitman. Standing up, Reborn too went out of the house.

"What's up with everyone?!"

* * *

I don't know what I'm writing right now so I'm sorry if it's lame. *desk plammed* Please review?


	12. Chapter 8

title : Sinful Dark Sky

event : alternate universe / semi-canon / song-fic

genre : romance / angst / trajedy / hurt&comfort / drama / family

character : Tsuna / Adult Reborn / Vongola 10th Gen

pairing : R27 / all27

rating : M (for mature and dark theme)

sumarry : Reborn was sent to tutor the next Vongola Decimo but he didn't expect to meet someone that could make him fall so quickly but damn that person was hard to get

* * *

Chrono 8 ~ Tired Of The Act

Namimori, Japan,

Kyoya yawned as he sat up from his bed. Rubbing his eyes to cleared the bluriness, he cranked his neck with a statisfied pop. Opening his eyes lazily, he frozed when he saw a mop of brown sitting at the window-seat with a book and a pencil in hand. Blinking if it was real or not, he suddenly growled. The omnivore perked his head from the book when he heard the growl.

"Ohayo, Kyoya." The omnivore said with a smile then he pouted. "Honestly, could you please don't move yet cause I'm still drawing." At this, Kyoya growled even louder. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Geez, get out of the bed already. I've prepared breakfast for you." The omnivore sat his book and pencil on the window-seat before went out of the room. With a click, he's out of Kyoya sight. Groaning, he swing his feet and stand.

The omnivore has been staying with him for three days and all that the omnivore has been doing in his house was cooking for him, reading books in the library since he skipped school, got bitten to death for skipping school -or in other word they were sparring- and sometime he would sing and draw something like earlier. Sometime it's intrigueted him when he saw the omnivore spacing out or daydreaming.

He has known the omnivore since they were still in elementary and to make story short, the omnivore has saved him from a deadly illness called boredom. Kyoya has everything; the wealth, the fame, the intellectual and even the brute but no matter what he do, he'll get bored easily since in his Namimori, there's only herbivores thought there were some herbivores that could catch his attention but in the end they were no fun. Well, that was until he met him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

At first, he was like any other herbivore so Kyoya decided that he's none of his business but one day in winter, his herbivorous attitude suddenly changed into something that he didn't understand. The look of his eyes was cold and distant, just like a carnivore but he acted like a herbivore. Kyoya didn't understand Sawada Tsunayoshi until he learned that there's actually another species beside herbivore and carnivore, that is an omnivore.

He never seen an omnivore before and he didn't understand what is omnivore so he decided to just 'bite' Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't fight back, just dodging while talking. Weird, how could one dodged his inhuman attack while talking to him is out of his norm -well, not like his normal is like any normal- but still, the omnivore never cease to amaze him. He still remember when his 'memories' from the alternate universe come to him.

It was like any other days, Hibari Kyoya was pratolling while bitting some herbivore that disturb the peace of Namimori to death until he got outnumbered. Not like he couldn't handle them but at that time he was sick and that was also when the omnivore decided to show up. The both of them massacre the whole herbivorous gang that recently has been disturbing the peace of Namimori and they went out victorious. With a smile, he reached out his hand to him and say "Good work, Kyoya."

A pang of pain went throught his brain as something exploded from the inside. It was dramatic how it's happened. The scene was almost the same and even the words that he said was the same as when they were on a mission. Since that time, the omnivore explain everything to him, even about his current job. Of course he got nothing to object about the omnivore's job but sometime it's worried him when the once innocent and naive omnivore that he adore would changed into a cold-bloded killing machine.

Walking toward the window-seat, he picked the book and couldn't help but to let a chuckled went out of his mouth. It was a sketches of him sleeping soundly and when he turned the page, his eyes widen in surprise and he felt a small smile creeping up on his face. Shaking his head lightly, he sat back the book and went to the bathroom to cleaned himself.

In the book was a drawing -or more like a potrait- of seven teenager and a child -seven boys and a girl- sitting on a couch while some was standing or leaning against the wall. They were all dressed in a black suit. Some was smilling and grinning while some has a laidback or a stoic expression.

* * *

Both Takeshi and Hayato winced as they watched Ieyoshi got beaten up by Ryohei. 'Ouch, that got to be hurt' was the only thing that went throught their mind. Shaking their head lightly, they went beside Ieyoshi and help him up. Suddenly, Ryohei shouted.

"Oi, tako-head! Do you know where's Sawada? He hasn't come here since yesterday to the EXTREME!" Dropping Ieyoshi, Hayato went to Ryohei side and started to shout at him. "How should I know!? I'm not his bodyguard or something!?" And there go turf-top and tako-head shouting fight. Takeshi just laughed while Ieyoshi groaned. Reborn on the other hand, he already left the boxing clubroom when he heard they were talking about Tsuna.

Footsteps can be heard as Reborn walked in the empty hallway with some books in hand. As he walk passed the receiption room, he froze when he heard a familiar voice inside of the said room. Focusing on his hearing, he also concealed his presence so that he won't get noticed by the person inside the room.

"Thank you Kyoya for giving me to stay at your house."

"Hn." Then there's a chuckled

"Don't worry, after this I'll be returning home but first I'll probably went to the hospital since I haven't visit her for quite a while."

"Hn."

"Hai, hai, I'll sent her your regard and if you don't mind, I'll even sent _him_ your regard... W-wait Kyoya! It's just a joke, just a joke!"

"Hmph."

"Fine, I'll go. See you tomorrow, then." With that been said, the receiptiom room's door was slid opened revealing a brunet wearing a black jacket with a pair of denim and a red sneakers. Pulling the hood over his head, Tsuna walked into the hallway and as he turned to the corner, he bumped into someone. Expensive cologne and the smell of caffeine assault his smelling sense as he perked up to see who it was. His eyes widen when he saw who it was but soon narrowed as his body tensed, ready to attack if needed.

They both stared at each other. Unreadable black eyes stared into cold brown eyes. Silence take over until Tsuna decided to leave. He walked passed Reborn but only to get his wrist been pulled. Glaring, he snarled. "Let go of me!"

"...No, not until you explained why did you run at that time." Reborn stated calmly as his fedora tilted to a certain angle that it gave his face a hazardous look. Tsuna on the other hand, growled.

"Fine! I'll tell you why I ran at that time. It's all your fault! Who do you think I am?! A fling that you can treat like a toy?! I was foolish enough to actually fall for you but in the end you were just playing with me! All this time I reject the thought of falling for you but when I decided to accept the feeling, you just end it up by destroying it! If you think you can atone it, then please, I'm begging you to please stay away from me."

* * *

Review please?


	13. Author Note!

Readers, I am sorry to tell you this and please forgive me. I'm going to announce that this story going to get a 2 years vacation. I'm not abonding it, just hiatus-ing it. Actually, me and my peeps were partying and we "accidently" havocked our place and shit happen. I'm so dissappointed in myself for getting into trouble and for getting myself grounded. TT A TT

My phone, laptop/pc, mp3, card credit and even my VIP pass to my fav nightclub got snatched by my mom. But please don't worry 'cause while I'm grounded, I'm still writing this story but in the... old fashion way as in a book. After my grounded case closed, I'll update as many chapters that I can.

So please forgive me and please hide away all those pitchfork!


End file.
